


In which Sollux has a vision from another timeline and this is really just an excuse to write fluff dont judge me

by Vanta22exual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I dont know if its Flush or Pale probably a bit of both, M/M, Sollux having bad dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux vision twofold likes to give him glimpses of alternate timelines, and not all of them are as peaceful as the one he is living in. After a particularly bad vision he had during the day, Karkat comes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sollux has a vision from another timeline and this is really just an excuse to write fluff dont judge me

The hive was thrashed when he walked inside, furniture thrown around like toys, walls clawed up by something clearly not a troll. Wandering around, he found Crabdad laying in the kitchen, dead. A dark pit settled in his stomach. He hadnt heard the usual sounds of Biclopsdad on the roof, but another thing took priority over that. Before he checked up on his Lusus, he had to find Karkat, make sure the mutant was okay, then find whatever had gotten into the hive and eradicate it. 

Sollux felt his legs moving on their own accord, trudging up the stairs with a speed that he resented. He wanted to go faster god damnit! But his body wouldnt listen to him, it was as if he was trapped in a body he couldnt control, forced to watch as the scene played out before him. He could hear distant sounds, it was like a gurgle. It had a shiver run down his spine, and at once, the body moved faster, running up the stairs and towards Karkats respiteblock. He was almost afraid to open the door, but before he could steel himself for the sight, it was pushed open.

Inside stood what he had feared to face. A culling drone. It stood tall above a writhing body on the ground, its claws already dripping with candy red blood.   
Karkat.  
It had gotten to Karkat. He was on the floor, writhing in pain, gurgling as his throat had been ripped out, turning his head to Sollux with a pleading look in his eyes. Before he could do anything however, the whole world went black. 

"Sollux."

"Sollux."

"SOLLUX WAKE UP GOD DAMNIT!"

Snapping awake, he found himself outside of his recuperacoon, a small puddle of red slime surrounding him. And a very concerned Karkat standing above him, dripping with bright green, Sollux guessed he must have just gotten out of his own 'coon. 

The mutant reached down, papping his face, the touch had him instantly calm down, less because of the action, but it let him know that Karkat was  **there**. He wasnt dead, he was right there next to him and not in a puddle of his own blood.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Sollux slowly sat up, hugging his knees to his chest, not saying anything as Karkat moved closer. 

"Sollux what happened? Another day terror?"  
  
The psion simply shook his head, this wasnt a simple day terror, it couldnt have been, it had felt too real.   
It must have been a vision from an alternate timeline. He felt sorry for that version of himself.

When he didnt directly answer, Karkat slowly slung an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Sollux was glad for the movement, as for one it let him feel more of Karkat, and on the other side the mutant was a walking furnace and struggling out of his slime during the day was a surefire way for Sollux to feel cold as shit. Nuzzling a bit closer, he let out another sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
Another shake, Sollux moving to curl his arms around Karkat as well, he needed more touch, more confirmation that the Cancer wouldnt vanish any second, he needed to make sure that this wasnt another one of his fucked up dreams.   
  
Karkat just stayed silent, rubbing up and down the yellowbloods back, letting him cling to him. Though he was pretty tired, so a yawn he couldnt repress, which Sollux instantly noticed. 

"We thhould get back into the 'coon..." He murmured, voice unusually soft, a mix of tiredness and his current state of mind being the cause.   
Karkat just nodded to that suggestion, standing up and offering Sollux a hand.  
  
"Lets go sleep in my 'coon, it has a bit more space for us both. I mean, if you want to sleep with me that is."   
  
Sollux just nodded, taking the hand and getting up, trudging along slowly, clinging to Karkats arm like it was his last lifeline. Karkat noticed, but he didnt say anything, just walking closer to the other.

Soon enough they both had settled into the green slime of Karkats recuperacoon, Sollux once more wrapping his arms around the Cancer, not letting go. Karkat just rubbed over the yellowbloods back again, murmuring softly.

"Its okay. Whatever shit you saw, its not real." He stopped for a moment, remembering what Sollux told him about his visions once. "At least, it isnt in this timeline. Okay? Lets sleep for a bit." Sollux nodded at the sleep part, resting his head against the others chest, sighing quietly. 

Karkat just kept rubbing over the Geminis back, eventually moving his hand to comb through his hair, still murmuring to him quietly, though it soon tapered into incoherent sleepy mumbles, his other arm moving to curl around Sollux to hold him close. 

The psion felt better like this, the breathing proof that Karkat was alive right next to him, he allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes again as he listened to the other mumble. It wasnt long before he drifted off into a deep, dream and visionless sleep, safe in the mutants arms.


End file.
